


McPriceley Oneshots

by IAmAfrica



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Literally just one shots so.., M/M, So I'm bad at tags lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-06 02:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12808101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmAfrica/pseuds/IAmAfrica
Summary: A growing collection of McPriceley oneshots, for me to add to whenever I write some random short.





	1. What He Never Wanted To See

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any prompts.. please comment them!

Elders were rushing in and out of Chris and Connor’s shared room. They all seemed panicked. Gotswana was there, he had been in the room for quite some time.  
Kevin felt as if he was the only one who was completely clueless. He didn't know what was going on, he didn't know why everyone was so panicked, and he didn't know where his boyfriend was. That was probably the most worrying part of this scenario.  
Every time he asked somebody if they had seen Connor, they simply dodged the question.  
Eventually, Kevin found himself sick of the mystery. He marched to Chris and Connor's room, opened the door, and froze. He was met with the sight that he had never wanted to see.  
There was Connor, laying still, his shoulder wrapped in thick bandaging, with blood still leaking through in a large blot. His breathing looked laboured, and Gotswana was digging around a bag.  
“Oh my god, Connor?!” Kevin said in complete horror, as he rushed over to the bed, checking Connor’s pulse. He then turned to Gotswana.  
“What happened?!” The brunette asked, eyes wide in shock.  
“He was shot. Luckily, not fatally, but I cannot guarantee when he will wake up.” Gotswana replied solemnly.  
Kevin felt tears form in his eyes. He glanced back to Connor, who looked to be at peace, yet Kevin knew him well enough to see the tiny evidence of pain in his expression.  
“He’ll live?” He choked out, clasping a hand to his mouth as he glanced at Connor again.  
“I.. cannot promise anything, but I will do my best.”  
Kevin cried all night, and refused to leave the room. 

Two days later, about fifteen minutes after Naba had brought Kevin food, (he had refused to even leave the room to eat), Connor started stirring. Kevin froze, and watched his boyfriend carefully, hoping, no, praying, that he would wake up.  
“…Connor?” Kevin asked in the most gentle tone he could muster.  
The injured man’s blue eyes slowly opened, and as he tried to sit up, he let out a whimper of pain.  
“Let me help you,” Kevin said, almost in tears because of how relieved he was to see Connor awake.  
He helped Connor to sit up, and showered him in kisses.  
“You.. you almost died.” Kevin said into Connor’s neck.  
“What?” Connor asked in an airy tone, as he tilt his head to the side, allowing Kevin more access.  
“You were shot. That's why your shoulder is in pain.. that's where the bullet went. But you're safe now.” Kevin rambled in response, pulling Connor into a tight hug, careful not to hurt the man.  
“Are the others ok?” Connor asked in an overly worried tone, as he returned the hug.  
“Physically, yes, they're perfectly fine.” Kevin replied.  
The two lied down, still holding onto each other. Kevin was quite sure that he would ever let Connor out of his sight. Even though the villagers were at peace with the Elders (thanks to Arnold), it was obvious that Uganda still wasn't safe.  
The days following were stressful. Kevin would stay by Connor at all times, not allowing him to move too much. One day, Naba had decided to tell the story of what had happened. She had been there.  
“It was some fucking homophobic asshole. Sadly, not all of the villagers are willing to give up their bigoted beliefs.” She said, still unable to abandon her habit of cursing. It saddened both men, that they had been sent to a country where being gay could lead to death… but they were fortunate, in a way. They had most of the village on their side.  
“They had caught onto Connor’s very strong gay vibe, and shot him. Luckily this person is not very intelligent when it comes to shooting, and they had missed his head.”  
She pulled Connor into a gentle hug, smiling softly. “I am so glad that you are ok.” She said, pressing a motherly kiss to the top of his head.  
“If you need anything, I am here. Please come to me before you go to Kevin… I am not sure that I trust him with the task of looking after you.” She added, as she let go of Connor.  
“I can take care of him!” Kevin replied, crossing his arms defensively. He had taken care of Connor while he was sick… why couldn't he take care of the ginger while he recovered from a gun wound?  
“Have you thought about giving him coffee to ease his pain?” Naba replied with a small smirk. She knew what the answer would be.  
“…yes, but that's not the point.” Kevin replied, giving Naba a harsh glare.  
“Connor, if you want to recover properly, trust me over Kevin.” The curly haired girl said with a smile, before leaving the room.  
Kevin looked to Connor, who was trying to hold in laughter. The district leader was incredibly fond of Naba… in fact, they had become quite close friends. The fact that she still hadn't learned to fully trust Kevin, was simply amusing to Connor.  
“You aren't considering what she said, are you? Because I know that I am a much better caretaker than she is.” Kevin asked in a slightly insecure tone.  
“Kev, I doubt that I'll need looking after in the first place.” Connor replied with a smile. “You two are being way too protective.”  
But, Connor couldn't blame them. He knew for a fact that if Kevin had been the one to be shot… he would go into complete mom mode, as the elders called it, making sure Kevin was completely cared for. Which wasn't necessarily a bad thing.  
“Sorry, babe, but there is no way I am letting you get up out of bed. You need to rest.” Kevin said, placing a gentle hand on Connor’s chest.  
“Fine, I'll rest.” Connor said through a sigh, as he closed his eyes.  
“And look away from the light!” Kevin added, as he sat on the foot of Connor’s bed.  
“Don't worry, I’ll head right into the fire.” Connor replied with a small smirk.  
“Connor! You'd better not die on me..” Kevin said, glaring slightly at his lover.  
“Kevin, I won't die. I promise.”  
And Connor kept his promise. He fully recovered from the wound within time. But, he had never gotten away from Kevin’s constant over protective behaviour.  
But in all honesty, Connor found it adorable. He wouldn't change a thing.


	2. Decorating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a somewhat Christmassy short to celebrate the beginning of December

“Don’t you think it's a bit early to start decorating?” Kevin asked in a skeptical tone, glancing up from the Richard Dawkins book he was reading.

“Don't you think it's a bit late to start decorating?” Connor replied with a grin, as he placed a little Santa statue on the end table.

“Connor, it's the first day of December.”

“Exactly! I was planning to get them all out last week!” Connor replied in an exasperated tone, as he went to dig around one of the three large boxes sitting in the middle of the living room.

Kevin chuckled, and put _“The God Delusion”_ on the coffee table. He found it adorable how Connor always did this, for every single holiday. He would spend a whole day, maybe two, decorating the inside of the house with the ever-growing collection of ornaments (Most of which were glittery). Though each holiday was given a large amount of attention when it came to decorating, Christmas was by far the one that Connor would go all out for. Garland was strung along windowsills, a string of little bells lined the fridge, Christmas lights were everywhere in sight, scented candles were in every room, and of course, cute ornaments, such as a light up snowman, or a golden reindeer statue were scattered about. Connor had already hung up the cards that they had gotten in past years, mostly from the former elders of District 9. Kevin’s personal favourite, was the first card they had gotten from Arnold and Nabulungi. Arnold had written the card, adding in multiple Star Wars references. At the bottom, there was an obviously quickly written note from Naba.

  
_“Arnold is doing a terrible job at explaining Chris Mass. Why is there a day all about Chris? Is his last name not Poptarts, but Mass? I am very confused, please explain. I do not know what the fuck is going on.”_

  
Connor loved this card, too. Immediately after receiving it, they had driven to Arnold and Naba’s place. They had explained Christmas thoroughly, and had even taught Naba some carols.

“Oh my god, where is that Santa Mickey Mouse plushie?!” Connor groaned, as he moved on to the next box.

“You mean the one that I hid in my closet last year?” Kevin asked with a grin, before standing up and heading over to his distressed husband.

“Kevin, this is the third time you've tried smuggling a decoration..” Connor said with a laugh.

This was true. Every year, Kevin had found something that he decided would he better in his own possession, rather than in a cardboard box.  
The first year, it had been a Simba Christmas tree ornament. He had hung it on the handle of his bedside drawer.  
The second year, he had smuggled a Winnie the Pooh snow globe. This had been put on one of his shelves.  
And the third year, had been the Mickey Mouse in a Santa suit plush. Since Connor had eventually found both the Simba tree ornament, and the Winnie snow globe, Kevin had decided to be a bit smarter. He hid it in the back of his closet, and only ever took it out when Connor was out of the house. Somehow… this had worked.

“And it won't be the last!” Kevin replied childishly. He then proceeded to hop over the boxes, and run to his and Connor’s room. He dug out the plush, and curled up on the bed, clutching it to his chest.

“Kevin!” Connor yelled, running after the brunette.  
He eventually reached the bedroom, and jumped on top of Kevin, attempting to wrestle the plush away.

Both men were laughing, and throwing playful insults.  
Kevin had won, he now had Connor pinned down, and the plush under his arm.

“You bitch.” Connor said with a laugh, not even bothering to break free of the grip.

“Well, I am what I am.” Kevin replied, before leaning down to place a light kiss on the redhead’s lips.

Connor blushed, which was not a rare occurrence. He blushed at every compliment, at every pet name, at every loving action. He couldn't help it.  
Kevin found it to be the most adorable thing on the planet.

“Fine. Keep the damn plush.” Connor muttered, as he rolled away from Kevin’s grasp.  
“How much mistletoe do you want up?” He asked, as he stood up.

Kevin grinned, and thought for a moment.  
“Three in every room.” He replied, deciding that he wanted to have as many cliché ‘under the mistletoe’ kisses as possible.

“You sap..” Connor replied teasingly, before placing a kiss on Kevin’s cheek, and heading out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Tell me your thoughts! <3


End file.
